


Balance

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Logan, and Remy work through how they all fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Scott just sat in the dark corner of the pub and glared his ex-lover. He couldn't believe he was letting another man pretty much crawl all over Wolverine. Gambit was nearly sitting in his lap and acting like a slut in Cyclops' opinion. He couldn't help it if he was jealous, even if they were currently in the off phase in their on and off again relationship. He sure as hell wasn't as jealous as Wolverine would be in a similar situation. If he had been leering and fondling at Gambit all night, even if they were broken up, Wolverine would have dragged his ass out of there. Scott sighed at the mental image of a possessive Wolverine who would've fucked him over the back of the motorcycle in the parking lot.

It was fifteen minutes and another beer later when Cyclops saw them leave the bar. Wolverine was so pointedly not looking in his direction that he had to know he was still there. He gave them time to get out of the area before he threw some money on the bar and stalked out to head back to the mansion.

He took a cab back to the mansion, knowing that Wolverine would be heading back on a motorcycle with Gambit plastered against him on the back. He wouldn't let it show, but this breakup hurt more than any other time. Sure he and Wolverine had a volatile relationship, but even their off periods, everyone knew they belonged each other. He'd left Jean for Wolverine and now he had no one. He found himself walking down the hall to the old rooms he'd once shared with Jean.

"Guess it's over this time," he mumbled looking around. This was the first time either of them had done anything with someone else during one of their breakups. He'd kinda gotten used to the fights that ended up in sleeping alone for a few nights or a week, but it looked like Wolverine had gotten tired of that.

He knocked on Jean's door and leaned against the doorframe. He didn't lust after Jean… hell, he never really had, he just needed someone to love him. Jean had always been his safe place until Wolverine had upset his world.

"Scott?" she said opening the door in a robe obviously having just woken up.

"Hey Jean," Cyclops smiled weakly at this ex-fiancée. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just wanted… I can go."

"Come in, you look like you need to talk," she said turning around. She was having to control her own urge to take just a peek into his mind to see exactly what Wolverine had done this time.

Scott flopped down onto the bed and leaned against the wall. "It really is over this time," he said mournfully.

"What did you two fight about this time? I thought you were in the 'ignoring each other' phase still?" Jean said.

"It really is serious, Jean. He hates me now."

"I don't think you two will ever hate each other. Sometimes you just fight too much to realize you don't hate each other," she said. "I'm sure you'll work it out in a few days."

"He's fucking someone else now," Scott blurted out. "No matter what happened between us, I thought that was the one thing I could give him. He'd always come back when he needed me… but not now…. Now, he doesn't need me anymore."

"I still think you two will make up, again. Just don't do something you don't mean to get back at him though, Scott." She didn't think he'd try to come to her solely make Logan jealous, but a hint couldn't hurt.

"He doesn't *want* me," Scott said more forcefully. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked down right miserable. "You don't know why we broke up this last time. It was over something I couldn't give him."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jean had to ask but was not sure she really wanted to hear the answer. She had a good idea of the problem, but didn't need a graphic description from her ex-lover.

Scott gulped, "I don't think I can talk about it with anyone, Jean." Scott almost had a begging quality. He still loved Jean, but just not with passion. They had grown up together, but grown out of physical love as their needs had changed.

"You're both just a little too used to being in charge aren't you? And neither of your pasts lend themselves to letting someone else be in control," Jean said.

Scott looked away, knowing he was blushing and breathed deeply. "Yeah, he likes to be in control. I guess Gambit can give that to him."

Now that wasn't smart, Jean thought when she heard who the other man was. Logan picking someone else on the team had the potential to turn this into more then just another fight between them. Scott might be upset right now, but he was going to be angry soon. His expression had gone to pissed when he mentioned Gambit. "Maybe you should give them a chance to explain," she said hoping to head off at least some of his anger.

But Scott didn't respond with anger, which worried Jean. "No," Cyclops shook his head sadly. "Gambit was all over him. Wolverine did everything but mark him publicly. He didn't even look at me when some guy tried to pick me up."

"Did you react when he was with Gambit?"

"I didn't want to make a scene like usual."

"Maybe he was just doing the same thing, Scott." She stood up. "Don't do anything stupid before you talk to him, and try to get a good night's sleep."

Cyclops got off Jean's bed in a hurry. "Good way to get rid of me. Sorry I bothered you."

"It wasn't a bother and you know it. There's not much else I can do for you right now though and you do need to sleep."

"Yeah, sleep alone," he muttered as he stumbled towards the door.

 

Cyclops stomped into the Danger Room the next morning for their routine training. Despite what Jean had said the night before he hadn't slept. He'd spent the night just working himself up about having to face Wolverine and his new toy. He focused on acting normal if not friendly as he nodded to the seven mutants in the room and outlined the scenario.

He was completely professional, even if he made a point of assigning Gambit and Wolverine to different teams for the attack. He kept his face schooled into the mask that he had learned to keep locked in place at an early age. But what finally was the last straw was when he saw Wolverine break out of his carefully planned scenario to protect Gambit from an especially rampant robot.

Okay, so maybe he'd gone just a bit overboard with the optic blasts after that. It had been a while since he'd accidentally singed the walls that bad, but everyone seemed to pretend they didn't see it. He cut the scenario as short as he thought he could get away with after that. "Okay, that's it for today," he said while everyone dusted themselves off. "I'll send everyone training notes after I review tapes." He normally did a briefing right after the scenario, but he was not up to it today. He headed for the door. Once he was out and headed to the elevator he thought he might have made a clean escape.

"Where do ya think you're goin', bub?" Wolverine's distinctive voice boomed out.

Cyclops thought briefly about ignoring him before deciding that was an exercise in futility. "I have work to do, Wolverine. Did you need something?"

"Wanna tell me what all that shit was about back there?" Wolverine demanded.

"What shit? You thought you could replace me with Gambit, flaunt it in my face, and I wouldn't get at least a little annoyed? I think I was as professional as could be expected. More then you would have been if positions were reversed."

"Ya always were a jealous little shit!" Wolverine yelled back. "I was just watchin' Remy's back!"

"Like it was his back you were watching," Cyclops snarled. "You made your choice. Don't mean we can't still work together, but you could cut me a little slack." Fuck, that was Storm heading the other way down the hall. No way she hadn't heard them with the shouting they were doing.

"Didn't know ya were still interested," Wolverine growled, reaching out and grasping Scott's forearm. "Coulda fooled me the way you were peddling your ass around last night."

"Right... and you noticed me turning guys down while Gambit was wiggling in your lap? I never did anything when we were fighting with each other because I knew we'd get back together, and I thought you were doing the same. Guess I was wrong about a lot of things." He twisted his arm out of Wolverine's hand and started walking again.

"You'll always belong to be, Cyke," Wolverine called out after him.

"Not anymore," Scott said loud enough for Wolverine to hear as he glared at him through the closing elevator doors.

 

Wolverine stormed into his room, only to find Gambit curled up on his bed. The thief's coat was flared around him and he was still sweaty from the workout. His long red hair was out of his usual ponytail because he knew how much Wolverine liked to play with it.

Gambit groaned as Wolverine's entrance woke him up. After a night of almost no sleep and rough training session he'd just wanted to go to sleep. He was worried when Wolverine took off after Cyclops and thought, worst case, he'd get a little more time in Wolverine's bed before he got tossed out.

"Hey der, big man, I missed ya," Gambit said, blinking his red and black eyes rapidly at his lover.

"Just had to talk to Cyke. He's not talking this too well," Wolverine said shucking his clothes on the floor. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Weren't sure dat you'd want me," Gambit shrugged. "But I'm here, ain't I?"

"And wearing too many clothes." Wolverine fell into the bed. "I'm not the only one who needs to relax after training, am I?"

Gambit started to peal away his clothing, looking up at Wolverine through his auburn bangs. "Can Remy stay here tonight if I'm good?"

"Oh, you're staying tonight, Kitten," Wolverine growled. "How good ya are determines if it's tied to the bed or not."

Gambit already had his shirt off and his breath hitched at the mention of bondage. "Remy be good… *real* good," he nearly purred. "Can I have dat?"

Wolverine grabbed one of his pillowcases and ran his claws through it. "Maybe I should tie you up now? Just to see how good you are." He held up the strips of pillowcase as he talked.

Gambit was already hard in his pants, his eye glued on the strips in Wolverine's hands. There was only one more thing that would make this perfect for him. "Do Remy gotta beg for what he really wants? Ya promised Remy last night you'd give me one."

"Tonight. We didn't get up until it was time to train and I need to go shopping find one that suits you," Wolverine started tying Remy’s hands to the headboard. "Until then this will have to do," he growled and started marking Remy's neck as soon as his hands were tied.

Remy whimpered and bared his neck in complete surrender to Wolverine. "I won't have ta take it off, non?" he moaned. "I can wear it all da time under my armour."

"Yeah," Wolverine mumbled against his skin. "We'll make sure it fits under your armour." He had one hand busy working on Remy's pants while the other one was curled in his hair.

"Promise me again," Gambit demanded. "Tell Remy again what ya told me last night."

Wolverine lifted his head up. "Mine," he growled. "You're mine." Wolverine pushed his pants off and started pushing Remy’s legs up. "Now you gonna be good for me?"

"Non," Remy said petulantly, but pulled his legs back father to accommodate Wolverine. He knew Wolverine preferred his lovers submissive, but he also liked them feisty. "You're bein' too slow, old man."

Not one to back from a challenge, Wolverine had himself slicked up and two fingers in Remy seconds later. He was still decently stretched from last night so it just took a moment before he took his fingers out and sunk in with one steady thrust. "Still too slow?"

"Oui!" Gambit howled in ecstasy. "Make me feel it."

Wolverine started pounding into him. "Definitely good," he ground out. Last night was the first time he'd been able to let go like this in a while and Remy seemed to push him more each time they fucked.

"Tell Remy again, then fuck me damn it!" Gambit demanded with a moan. He knew he sounded needy, but he didn't care.

"Mine," Wolverine started repeating like a mantra as he sped up even more. He never would have guessed Remy would be like this in bed. Just before he came his used a single claw to cut both his hands free. He threw his head back and howled as he pumped in hard one last time.

Gambit started to ramble in a mixture of French and heavily accented English, with the general gist being continual begging that he be allowed to cum.

As soon as Wolverine was sure his claws were gonna stay under control he reached one hand down to start stroking Remy while still rocking slowly in him. "Cum for me, Kitten, and from now on you can come when I come in you like this," he said.

Remy came almost silently, shaking from the release. "Non, Remy better trained than dat. Won't risk bein' bad to loose you."

Wolverine swiped one finger though the puddle of cum on Remy's chest and held it to his lips. "If I tell you to come when I do you'll do it," Wolverine said as he traced the finger over Remy's tongue. "You are going to do what I tell you, right?"

"Oui," Remy agreed softly, sucking on the fingers as he snuggled up to Logan. "Can ya promise Remy one, small lil' thing?"

"What is it?" Wolverine asked pulling him closer. "One question then we're both going to sleep."

"When ya get back with Cyclops, will Wolverine still see Remy on da side or when ya break up again?"

"I don't think Cyke wants me back," Wolverine tried not to sound too upset about that. "Even if he does I'm not giving you up. You’re mine."

"Never thought you'd give ol'Remy up," Gambit said, playing with Logan's chest hair. "Don't mind bein' your secret. Been dat before."

"Not gonna be a secret, Kitten. Now go to sleep," Wolverine kissed him and relaxed with an arm and a leg thrown over Remy. Enough to hold him still but not be too heavy.

 

Cyclops had the water turned up as hot as he could stand it. The water was cascading down his body when he happened to notice Gambit leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and hair loose over his shoulders. The only thing he was wearing was a skimpy towel and slim collar made of black and red leather.

It looked good, really good, and for a moment he wished he had gone after Gambit the last time he and Wolverine had broken up. Then he realized the collar meant he really wasn't going to get Logan back and started washing quickly. He was still watching Gambit out of the corner of his eye so he saw Wolverine come in and lead him to a shower. He watched as Wolverine proceeded to wash Gambit slowly and Cyclops froze when he saw Remy slip gracefully to his knees at a single whisper. Wolverine knew he was watching as Remy started to suck on his cock.

Wolverine knew he was being cruel flaunting Remy like this, but he'd been trying to talk to Cyke all week and gotten told off every time. Maybe this hadn't been a bad idea he thought as he ran his hands through Remy's hair. There hadn't been any yelling and he could feel Cyke was still watching them. He looked up and smiled at Cyclops only to bite back a curse. As soon as Cyke saw him smile his expression went from slightly aroused to upset and he fled the showers still wet and just wearing only a towel.

He thought about going after Cyclops immediately, but Remy was working magic on his cock. The one thing he'd found out in the past week was how eager Remy was to please. There was nothing he wouldn't do if Wolverine asked it of him. The biggest difference between Remy and Scott was their temperament. In many ways they were similar, having come from difficult backgrounds, but if he even raised his voice at Remy, the boy would flinch.

Remy heard Cyclops' exit and sped up. He knew those two needed to talk, but Wolverine would not run off on him. He knew the best ways to use his tongue on Wolverine and it didn't take long. "Remy'll clean dis up if you want ta go after him," he said still on his knees.

"Get up and wash up, Kitten," Wolverine said, reaching out and pulling the boy up onto his feet. Remy might be touchy, but he'd calmed down since he'd been collared and wouldn't take it off for anything.

Cyclops had turned around and was heading back to the bathroom to get his clothes. He'd made it halfway to his room when he decided there was no way Wolverine was going to scare him off like that. He wasn't expecting them to be done yet so he was surprised when he almost ran into Wolverine who was rushing out of the showers wearing only a towel himself.

Cyclops froze on the spot. "What, forget your toy?"

"Damn it, Cyke. You think we could talk without you sniping at me?" Wolverine growled.

Cyclops looked down at the floor. "You just got sucked off in front of me. You don't have to rub it in anymore."

"Well, talking wasn't working. I figured that might get you to say something," Wolverine shifted. "I know why you're mad, Cyke, but you got no reason to be. I didn't replace you."

"Could've fooled me. That wasn't me sucking your cock…" Scott spat and then lowered his voice. "Or wearing your collar."

"I know ya don't wanna wear my collar, Cyke. Remy, well he wouldn't have a problem with being with both of us." Wolverine's eyes were darting around everywhere but Cyclops as he said that.

"That's cause he's a slut," Cyclops hissed. "I bet he gives you everything you want… everything I can't."

"He'd do the same for you, and I miss having you around, Cyke. Didn't think you'd get that upset about me taking him home," Wolverine said.

Cyclops froze and glared at his lover. "Why's that, Logan?" Wolverine should have known he was in trouble when Scott used his real name in that tone.

"Because it was just a one-night thing to start, and I figured you were at the bar to pick someone up too," he scowled. "Plus, we'd had a fight and you walked out of my room a few days before that."

"Why do you think I was at that particular bar!" Scott snapped at him. "I followed you there, you asshole! We always fight and we always make up. I've never cheated on you before. And fuck you for not stepping in when those guys hit on me… that shows me exactly how much you care!"

"Damn it, how am I supposed to know all these rules if you don't tell me? It didn't seem like things were working seeing as one of us got pissed and stomped off at least once a week. Thought maybe we needed something new. You gonna hold it against me?"

"We're not going to discuss this here," Cyclops growled and pushed Wolverine into the elevator. He waited for the doors to close and then laid into his lover. "You decided someone new for you to fuck was would cure our problems? I left Jean for you. I put up with your possessiveness and now you think I'll just put up with this? What gave you that idea?"

"Dunno, it wasn't like I planned it. Was just a one night thing then you told me off the next morning and he was there. He needs me and you won't even talk to me other then to argue."

Cyclops voice lost a lot of his anger. "Do you hold him after you fuck him?" He always craved affection from his lover, but Wolverine wasn’t good at showing him affection. Okay, maybe it had something do with the fact that they were too busy fighting and fucking to be cuddly, but that didn't mean he didn't need it. It killed him to think of Wolverine fussing over and cuddling with Remy. He knew that's what Remy would need because the younger man was emotionally and psychically high maintenance.

"Cyke," Wolverine crowded him into the corner of the elevator. "You never stopped arguing with me long enough to hold you. I'm thinking there was a lot of things you weren't telling me, rules and otherwise."

"Why'd you chase after me in the first place?" Cyclops asked in a broken voice. Wolverine was too close to breaking through his "alpha male" persona to the vulnerable man beneath. "I'm not like Remy."

Wolverine reached a hand out. "You don't have to be like Remy, but I'm not sure what you do want, Cyke. Do you want this?"

Scott could help but nuzzle against Logan's hand. "I can't be weak," he whispered in a broken voice. "I always have to be strong. I'm a leader, Logan. I have to be strong."

"You’re the leader, Cyke, but you don't gotta be in charge all the time. No matter who's in charge when we're alone, I know you're in charge when we're working. You know that right?"

Cyclops let Wolverine move closer and he set his head on the bigger man's shoulder. He didn't pull away when Wolverine wrapped his arms around Cyclops's waist. "I'd wanna replace me with Remy," he mumbled. "He's sweet and I bet he does what you want. I'm pig-headed and keep pushing you away. I don't always want to argue with you…"

"Told ya, I didn't replace you. I want you back, and I like when you push some, just not so much you end up leaving again," he restarted the elevator and sent it to his floor. "Ya coming back with me, Cyke?"

Now that he was in the shelter of Wolverine's arms, the lack of sleep over the past week was catching up to him. "I shouldn't…" he said with a large yawn. "I have some paperwork I need to get done."

"Come on, Cyke. You need to sleep. The paperwork will be there in a few hours." He steered Cyclops to his room, glad there was no one around to see him guiding a towel clad and half asleep Cyclops into his room in the middle of the day. He had a feeling just about anything would set him back off and have him running.

"Will you stay with me?" Cyclops asked in a cautious tone.

"Course I will. Remy's gonna be there too, okay? He was coming back to my room after he cleaned up in the shower," Wolverine asked hoping the mention of the shower was not a bad idea.

At the mention of Gambit, Cyclops's pheromones spiked and Wolverine could smell it. Scott should have been more cautious, but at this point he was just so tired of fighting. "I don't know where this going…"

"Right now we're going to bed. We can talk after you get some sleep," Wolverine said steering him into his room and toward the bed where Remy was sprawled. "Remy, we're all gonna take a nap now."

"Remy can leave now," he said. He'd waiting for Wolverine in his bed, wearing only a small towel and his collar. His hair was damp and he looked absolutely delicious.

"Neither of ya is going anywhere," Wolverine growled. "I’m tired of people thinking they should run off." He tossed a pair of boxers to Remy and then Cyclops while grabbing a pair for himself. As soon as they were all dressed he pulled Cyclops into bed with him. He put an arm around each of them and pulled them up against him. "Sleep. Now," he said nuzzling each of them in turn.

Remy peeked over Wolverine's chest at Cyclops. "He always dis pushy?"

"Yes, he seems to have a thing about getting his way doesn't he?" Cyclops said in return.

Wolverine's hands shot up and locked onto each of their necks and pulled them back down. He had a bad feeling that they would be ganging up on him in the future. "Sleep, boys."

"See?" Cyclops stage whispered before closing his eyes.

Wolverine and Remy were not nearly as tired as Cyclops and both woke up while he was still sound asleep. "You okay with this, Remy?" Wolverine asked quietly while playing with his hair.

"Don't matter what Remy wants," he responded. "I know ya want dis."

"What you want matters, Kitten. I want you both to be okay with each other," Wolverine said. "I wanna know what you really think not just what you think I want to hear."

Remy scrunched his face up a little bit. None of his other lovers had cared about he really thought. He didn't expect monogamy, he just wanted to belong to someone and be happy. "Remy thinks dat ol' Scotty needs to be taken care of."

"Yeah, he does, but don't let him hear you say that," Wolverine fought back a chuckle that would have woken Cyclops up. "I think he likes you. Shoulda smelled the pheromones on him when he saw ya on the bed. Nothing happens between you two unless you both want it though, okay."

Gambit started to rub against Wolverine. "Would ya like to see dat? Would ya like to see Remy and Scotty together?"

Wolverine stilled him. "Keep that up and you're gonna wake, Cyke. He needs some sleep, and, yeah, you two would look good together. It's up to both of you though. No need to push anything." He felt Scott start to come slowly out of sleep. "I think he's waking up now," he said a little louder.

"Remy be good," Gambit promised with a twinkle in his eyes. "Gonna be nice to Scotty. I bet he likes to be petted like an ol' cat and Wolverine was never big on bein' good at touchin'."

Cyclops sat up with a scowl. "Thought we were gonna talk after I woke up not while I was asleep." Just coming out of a good nap in Wolverine's arms with Gambit talking about petting him was not doing anything for his acumen.

"Guess you not a mornin' person, eh?" Gambit peered over Wolverine's chest with grin plastered on his face.

"Don't start getting upset, Cyke. We woke up and didn't wanna wake you until you were ready. I was just making sure Remy was okay with you being here." He put his arm out to encourage him to lay back down but knew better then to try to pull him back against him just yet.

"Remy looks fine with it," Cyclops quipped, taking in Gambit's tented shorts.

Both Wolverine and Remy looked pointedly at Cyclops' shorts without actually saying anything about the tent he was sporting himself.

"Don't give me that look," Scott grumbled. "I'm a man and Logan's the one who's the walking woody."

"Dat he is," Gambit said grinning. "Wolverine can even exhaust ol' Remy."

"Is this gang up on Logan time?" Wolverine grumbled. "I thought we were supposed to be yappin'."

"Then talk," Cyclops said as he lay back down. "Not arguing, so explain away cuz I'm still not real clear what's going on here."

"Remy knows what's goin' on here," Gambit chirped.

"Don't go annoying Cyke yet," Wolverine said with a sigh as he felt Cyclops tense back up. "It's simple, Cyke, I want you back and Remy here is fine with that. He knows he's not allowed to do anything with you unless you both want it. Now we all know what's going on?"

"Ya shoulda let Remy speak," Gambit said before Cyclops could answer Wolverine. "I know Logan loves Scotty and Scotty loves Logan."

"Well," Cyclops said egged on by the look on Wolverine's face. "If he loves me then it seems he loves you too, cuz he told me he wasn't giving you up to get me back." He knew Logan loved him, but he still wasn't sure he wanted to put up with him.

Cyclops's rant actually made Gambit burst out laughing. "He don't love me. Logan just needs Remy to play with. He the type of man dat need to own another man and Scotty not dat type of man."

Wolverine growled. "I love you both alright. Now that we have that out of the way can we move onto another topic?"

Gambit knew better to argue with Wolverine, but he didn't believe his words of love. But that was okay, since all he really wanted was to belong to someone and feel safe. "Like what other people are gonna think of us?"

"You think they'll really care as long as Logan and I are getting along again?" Cyclops asked. "It's not like anyone here is a poster child for normality anyway." He pushed on Wolverine. "Go get us some food or something. I need to talk to Remy for a minute without you listening in."

Gambit looked to Logan for permission as the older man was getting out of bed. He didn't want to cross Wolverine on this, even if Scott was taking the lead.

"I'll get us all something to eat and bring it back," Wolverine said while throwing some clothes on and nodding at Remy. "But if you two move beyond talking don't finish before I get back ya hear."

"Yes, Sir," Remy whispered, looking up at Wolverine with glowing red eyes. It was the first time he'd let anything like that slip so far in their relationship.

"No plans to go past talking yet, Logan," Cyclops said. "Oh, and could you grab my clothes from the showers? I'd rather not wear a towel back there this late in the day when people are more likely to be wandering about."

"Dat's a good look for you," Gambit laughed with delight.

"Not everyone needs to see it thought," Cyclops said grinning back. "The towel look seemed to be working for you when we came in too." He waited until the door slid shut behind Wolverine before continuing. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with this, Remy. I'm not your boss in here and I want to know that you're not saying it's okay just because it's what Wolverine or even I want."

"It's been a long time since anyone asked Remy what he wanted," Gambit hesitated. "Been alone for a long time."

"This is important. I gotta know what you really want or I don't know if I can do this," Scott said. "Just wanna know how you feel about it. Whatever you tell me is just between us."

"I like you, Scotty," Gambit said with half a smile. "I think you're cute. What else ya wanna know?"

"Just if you mind sharing Wolverine with me. Not gonna push you out of the way. It was my choice to leave him and it's not my style to come between two friends if I'm not wanted."

"Why wouldn't I mind sharing him?" Remy asked. "Not like Remy hasn't done it before."

"Okay," Cyclops was not sure his question had really been answered, but he didn't think he was going to get anything more from Remy at the moment. "If you start to have a problem with this I want you to tell me even if you don't tell Logan. Now, unless you wanted to ask me anything, I think we should see how long a nap we can get in before the bossy one comes back."

"Okay," Remy agreed easily. He didn't mind if Scott wanted to call the shots. He was used that and knew if he was submissive enough, he wouldn't be a threat.

"Do you mind?" Cyclops asked as he started to snuggle up against Remy. "Just wanna sleep again."

"If you don't mind Remy bein' a little grabby," he said, running his hand down Cyclops chest.

"Mmm, nice" Cyclops mumbled. "Sleep first though." He was more tired then he thought. Gambit fell asleep quickly too and they were wrapped around each other like that when Wolverine got back.

"Damn," was all Wolverine could say when he saw the two young men curled around each other. "This might just work."

 

The next day Cyclops was heading to Xavier's office to ask for a larger room for the three of them. Two people in Wolverine's room was one thing, but when he had started moving some of his stuff in, they realized there was just not enough room for three people. Somehow he had been nominated to face Xavier.

Wolverine had made some comment about Scott being the Professor's "blue eyed boy", before dragging Gambit off to his own room to pack his meagre possessions in a duffel bag. He wasn't sure if he'd rather be suffering through Wolverine's "help" or facing Xavier. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After waiting two seconds, he mumbled, "Oh look, no one's here, I'll just have to come back later."

"Come in, Scott," Xavier's voice came through the speaker on the door. "I'll be in the office in a few minutes.

Scott groaned and let his head smack against the door. "Damn psychics," he muttered under his breath.

"Stop talking to my door," the laughter was evident in Xavier's voice. "I'll be right there."

Scott skulked into the office and was sitting slouched in the chair when Xavier came in. Xavier couldn't help but smile since Scott hadn't looked like this he was sixteen and buried a hole in the wall to the girl's locker room. Of course, Xavier had been able to sense that Scott was more upset that he had done it because one of the other boys dared him to do it to prove he wasn't a "fag", not because he wanted to peak at naked girls.

"Erm, hey Professor," Scott said studiously avoiding looking up from the floor. "Do you think we could get a larger room? I mean one of the suites because there's just no way to fit three people in one of the standard rooms." He talked faster as he went on and his blush got more pronounced.

"You're the one with the largest wardrobe out of the three of you," Xavier noted, because he did know exactly what was going on. "I suppose you'd like one with large closets?"

"Um, yeah, that would be great," Scott said. He'd been afraid he'd be broadcasting so loud Xavier wouldn't be able to help knowing what was going on. "You don't have a problem with this do you?" he asked risking a quick look up.

"Who do you think was the one who sent Remy to the same bar as you and Logan?" Xavier asked.

Scott really had no idea what to say to that so pretended he didn't hear it. "So we can pick out one of the suites? Great, thanks," he said heading quickly toward the door. He'd think about the fact that Xavier instead of getting upset had played matchmaker after he got out of the office.

"Oh, Scott?" Xavier called out before Cyclops could escape.

"Yes," Scott said with his hand on the door out of the office. He was close enough now that he could make a break for it if Xavier decided to ask anything too embarrassing. He wasn't sure he wanted to know just how close an interest Xavier was taking in his relationships even if it was nice to find out he was okay with things.

"This really is the best for all of you. Together you balance each other out," Xavier said. "And I am far from taking sides, but I just wanted to warn you about Remy. He's younger than both of you and I'm sure you can appreciate that he's had a very… colourful and complicated past. He might appear tough, but he's rather vulnerable."

"I know, Professor. Thanks." Scott made his escape and headed to Wolverine's room. By the time he got there he was laughing almost hysterically. Both Remy and Wolverine just stared at him when he walked in still laughing. "He gave us a suite," he said calming down. "And told me we'd be good together. He said he sent Remy to the club, apparently expecting this. Guess I was the only one not with the program."

"He told ol' Remy that Wolverine needed some company," Gambit said. "Guess dats why he's the big guns around here."

"Woulda been nice if he'd told me though," Cyclops said. "Maybe I would have acted like less of an asshole this week."

"So we get new digs?" Gambit asked.

"Come here," Wolverine pulled him into a hug before he could answer Remy. "Don't go beating yourself up, Cyke. If he'd sent Remy to you I'd have been jealous too. Don't matter now does it?" He gestured Remy over to the two of them with his head.

Cyclops had laughed so hard that he was hiccupping. "I'm not upset, really," Scott tried to convince Wolverine as he held him and Remy up behind him. "It's just… fucking funny. My mentor just played yenta and set me up into a homosexual ménage et trios."

Remy waited until it seemed like Cyclops had calmed down then let go of him and Wolverine and went back to packing. Wolverine didn't have a lot of stuff, but it was more then he had so it took a little longer to get it packed.

"Can we get any room we want?" Remy asked Cyclops. He looked like he wanted something.

"He said any of the suites. You have one in mind, Remy?" Cyclops asked. "He did say to make sure it had a big closet since I had so many clothes."

"Da boathouse has a suite, don't it?"

"Yes," Cyclops drew out. "Not sure he meant that, but I guess it's only fair after the way he embarrassed me." Cyclops grinned, "Plus if we can get moved in before anyone realizes it I bet no one will say anything. That okay with you, Logan, or do you wanna go ask if it's okay?"

"You both want it, so it's fine by me," Wolverine said. He was usually a strong man, but when Scott or Remy got that look in their eyes, he was a weak, weak man. He just couldn't let them know that.

"You're just afraid to ask the Professor," Cyclops said slipping out of Wolverine's hug and toward the door. "You two get your stuff out there and I'll go pack my room. Then we can get my huge wardrobe of clothes out there."

"Make sure and bring da leather ones, Scotty," Remy called out. "Da really tight, skimpy ones."

Cyclops blushed beet red again when he heard that. Neither of the other guys could see Jean was out in the hallway too, but she could hear what Remy said. Well, at least now he didn't have to worry about how to tell Jean what was going on. He gave her a quick hello and rushed to his room before she could say anything.

"Kitten, you're gonna make poor Cyke die of embarrassment," Wolverine said laughing as stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "You know Jean was just outside the door and heard what you said. I could hear Cyke blush from here."

"Remy didn't mean ta embarrass Scotty," Remy said tensing. "Remy in trouble?"

Remy was so affectionate and outgoing that he didn't really have any issues about public displays of affection. He wasn't clingy, he just liked to touch and be touched. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality and didn't quite understand that other people would be. "No, you're not in trouble. Cyclops always been more… uptight than most people."

"Remy'll be careful," he said burrowing up against Wolverine. "Don't want Scotty ta be mad."

"Scotty…" Wolverine smiled at the nickname. He could never get away with it, but Cyclops tolerated it from Gambit. Hell, he tolerated a hell of a lot more from Gambit than he did from Wolverine. "Scotty won't be mad at you. He likes ya."

Remy grinned and stepped away from Wolverine to start packing both their things. There really wasn't a whole lot to pack up and every time he had two bags or boxes ready Wolverine carried them out to the boathouse.

"Ya don't have a lot of stuff here, Kitten," Wolverine noted on their way out to the boathouse. "Is there anything ya want?"

"Remy could get one of those big TVs?" he said. "Da really big ones."

"Hell ya, now that's something we all can appreciate," Wolverine said. "I can get some satellite hook up and get some decent CFL football finally. Just think of the porno on the big screen, too."

"We're getting a TV?" Cyclops asked coming up behind them with his first load of clothes. "You guys almost done with your stuff and ready to help with all my crap?"

"We got all our stuff in a duffel bag each," Wolverine said in a teasing tone. "How much shit ya got, Cyke?"

"Little more then that? I have been here a lot longer then you two, and I did date Jean, who firmly believed I needed an outfit to match each of hers," Cyclops looked embarrassed. "If it's too much we can go through it and get rid of some of the stuff."

"It's fine, Cyke," Wolverine said quickly. "I was just tellin' Remy here that now that we're all settle down more, we can get some more stuff."

"Starting with the new TV and supply of porn," Cyclops said as they went into the boathouse. He checked to see they had put their stuff in the large master bedroom. "Think we can convert the second bedroom into an office? I'm going to need an area to take care of paperwork and stuff without trudging back to the mansion all the time."

"Keep ya around more, so sounds like a good idea to me. Hey, Scotty. Do ya like to play games?" Remy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, more then he does," Cyclops said pointing at Wolverine. "What sort of games we talking about?"

"Video games! We could blow up all sorta things on a big screen TV!"

"Boys, finish moving first then we can go shopping. Remember we wanted to get everything moved in here before anyone caught on," Wolverine said imagining the two of them playing some videogame and loudly talking trash to each other. At least they would not have to ask him to play.

"I'm sure Xavier's figured it out by now," Scott sighed. "At least this way they can't complain about the noise anymore."

"That's it then. We're gonna go get Cyke's stuff, come back here, and see just how much noise we can make. That way we can see if we're far enough away," Wolverine grinned as Cyclops started blushing yet again. "Then maybe we'll go shopping."

Wolverine had insisted on taking most of boxes, leaving Remy free to sling his pack over one shoulder and quietly take Scott's hand without commit.

When they got everything at least piled neatly, if not put away, Cyclops started to act nervous. Remy saw him get even more jumpy when he pulled off his shirt. "Want Remy to go out a while?" he asked pulling his shirt back on and not looking at either Cyclops or Wolverine.

"No, no why would you think that?" Cyclops said nervously. "Okay, maybe I'm a little… uneasy. This feels so… natural and it's been so quick. It's just that I've always lost anything that means anything to me…"

"Cyke's just nervous," Wolverine said cutting him off. "I told ya, Remy, you're not going anywhere. If Cyke just wants to go to bed and sleep then we'll all sleep."

"That's just it," Cyclops said. "I don't want to sleep. Everything I feel is just so strong… it's just so sudden to feel so good. Too want so much…"

Wolverine reached out and pulled Cyclops into a kiss with one hand and pulled Remy to his side with the other. He was instantly hard as Cyke got enthusiastically into the kiss and Remy started kissing his neck.

"I think we should show Scotty a good time," Gambit whispered against Wolverine's salty skin.

"We all have a good time," Cyclops said moving to run his tongue across the top of Remy's collar when Wolverine switched to kissing Remy. He could taste the skin and the leather together.

"Ya don't mind that Remy wears it?" he asked, even as he groaned at the attention to his collar. He was proud that he wore the collar, but he wanted the reaffirmation.

"Looks good on you," Cyclops said between licks. "Not something I'd do, but doesn't mean I can't appreciate it. Bed now?" he asked looking at Wolverine and hoping he could understand that this needed to be about Remy. Even in sex he was still thinking like the team leader and Remy was the one who needed to be convinced he had a place on the team.

"Yeah, bed now," Wolverine agreed, pulling and pushing both of the younger men towards the King sized bed. "I've been thinking about this… a lot."

"Uh, oh, we're in trouble now," a grinning Cyclops whispered to Remy as they stumbled toward the bed all still tangled together. "Does Logan thinking scare you too?"

"Steam might come outta his ears," Remy actually giggled.

Wolverine looked from one to the other. "Do you want to make fun of me or get naked and let me show you what I was thinking about?"

"Naked, Sir," Remy laugh had died down and he was looking at Wolverine with a look that Cyclops had only seen him use in intimate moments. It could only be described as adoring.

Remy was the first to get all his clothes off and Cyclops thought he looked damn good kinda spread out on one side. He looked over at Wolverine who had hiking boots to unlace and snickered. With a yell he launched himself though the air to land on the bed hard enough to bounce Remy into the air. "Hurry up, Logan," he said as he pulled Remy to his side, marvelling at how he just kind of flowed to fit just perfectly against him.

"Funny dat he likes ta order ya around," Remy snickered.

"He likes it, but he won't admit it," Cyclops said rolling Remy on top here he wiggling his ass at Wolverine to get him to hurry up.

"Now that's more what I was thinkin'," Wolverine growled crawling onto the bed. "I was thinkin' a little Gumbo sandwich is called for."

Cyclops pulled away from Remy to give Wolverine a kiss. "You better be planning on supporting your own weight. Not gonna have both of you smashing me into the mattress

Wolverine reached out and smacked Scott's ass. "I was thinkin' on our sides, smartass."

"Scotty don't have to be on the bottom. Remy can do that," Gambit said still sliding back and forth above Cyclops.

"You'll be on the bottom for me, Kitten," Wolverine reminded him, "But this way we can both love ya, just in different ways."

"Okay, no more teasing Logan about his thinkin’. I like this idea," Cyclops said. With one more kiss he slid out from under Remy.

"I still don't think dat's such a good idea," Gambit said, still not convinced.

"Kitten, you're not gonna tell me you don't want Cyke, or that you don't want me in you are you?" Wolverine said rolling him on his side and moving up behind him.

"Non," Remy shook his head. "Just dat I shouldn't be fucking Scotty."

"Why not?" Cyclops twisted a little to look back at Remy and Wolverine. "I want you to Remy.. Logan will get his turn later." He lowered his voice. "Just trust me ok?"

"Remy knows you not a top too much or ya wouldn't be with Logan," Remy reasoned, reaching and stroking Cyclops hair. "Didn't think ya wanted ta be with Remy dat way."

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn too," Cyclops' grin made it clear exactly what he meant. "But right now I'm hoping one of you unpacked lube near the bed."

"You mean this?" Logan threw the tube to Scott. "Got it while y'all were gabbin'. Stretch him out for me, Cyke, then Kitten, you do the same to Cyke."

Cyclops shifted on the bed as he popped the lube open. He squeezed a healthy amount into his hand then rolled Remy over on top of Logan for the moment. He kissed his way down Remy's back while his hand started circling around his hole.

"Like that, Kitten?" Wolverine whispered into his ear. "Love ya rubbing up against me like you're in heat."

Remy rocked back and forth between Cyclops' fingers slowly stretching him and rubbing against Wolverine, "Non, Scotty, stop, ready," he panted out as as he felt himself getting close just from having both of them touching him.

"He's very responsive," Wolverine laughed. "Bet'cha one night we should see how many times we can make him cum."

Cyclops was still grinning at that as he and Remy traded positions. "Mmm, missed this," Cyclops said wrapped around Wolverine. "Not that you were big on letting me be on top of you." He was rocking back and forth like Remy had been and more then a little turned on to feel himself rubbing against Wolverine's stomach made slippery by Remy's pre-cum.

"Let ya on top of me to ride me," Wolverine leered at his lover and palmed Scott's ass with both of his hands.

As soon as Cyclops was sure he was stretched enough he rolled off Wolverine. It was nice but he was ready to get fucked. Having to wiggle over Remy to get back in position wasn't bad either. "You okay?" he asked quietly as he passed over Remy.

"Scotty talks too much," Remy whined. "More action, s'il vous plait."

Cyclops smirked once he was on his side where the other two couldn't see his face. Not enough action he thought? He reached back and grabbed Remy's cock coating it with his still slippery hand and then took a deep breath, pushing himself back on the exhale. Remy was all the way in him by the time he'd finished letting the breath out.

Remy made a wounded sound and groaned loudly, mumbling a weird mixture of garble English and French. Wolverine didn't let him come down from his high, only waiting a split second to push into Remy himself.

Wolverine reached around to fist Cyclops' cock and used his hand to keep their movements in time with each other. It just took a few seconds before they were both moving in counterpoint with Remy writhing between them. He had a moment to enjoy their moans before his own growls were all he could hear.

It should have felt weird and awkward, but it didn't. Sure there was sweaty skin and even a few scratches, but the three men moved in unison. Afterwards, Cyclops would suspect that Gambit used his empathy and Wolverine his heightened senses to unconsciously heighten the experience. In the moment, he didn't care, letting himself be carried away with the incredible feelings.

They came in a chain, Cyclops' orgasm setting Remy off which then set Wolverine off. The air was filled with the sound of cursing in English and French, undercut by every louder growls.

"We was meant to be," Remy whispered happily between Wolverine and Cyclops when he finally got his breath back.


End file.
